pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Mama eagle
Mama eagle is a female eagle that first appeared in "Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt". Mama eagle lives in mountain rocks. Another time when Alex gives Mayor Goodway a big Easter egg as seen in "Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt", suddenly Mama Eagle approaches and grabs the Easter basket with (unknown to her) Rocky and Chickaletta in the Easter basket. It is later discovered that Alex had found Mama Eagle's Egg while on a hike with his grandfather which he thought was a giant chicken egg and mistakenly decided to use it as an Easter Egg. While she went to search for food, Chickaletta acting on her instincts, decided to Egg-sit for Mama Eagle. Eventually the egg partially hatched though only its talons and had trouble escaping its shell, while Rocky dubs the Baby Little eagle. Mama Eagle returns with a worm which she offers to Rocky, though he passes and Chickaletta takes the worm as payment for her work as an egg-sitter. After the PAW Patrol lures her away from her nest with some fish, the Easter Basket is removed from her nest. Later she watches as her baby finally hatch completely as the PAW Patrol watch from the Lookout. In "Pups Save an Eagle", she and her baby are spotted in their nest by Mayor Goodway while on a hike with Chickaletta. When the backpack Chickaletta was riding ends up hanging from a perch, Mayor Goodway calls Ryder and explains the situation. She also shows Ryder that Mama Eagle is eyeing Chickaletta from her nest and fears she may try to make a meal of Chickaletta. She seems to become upset when Ryder and Chase pull up, though they manage to save Chickaletta with the assistance of Marshall. However Mama Eagle is still upset and Ryder uses his Pup-Pad and finds that Mama Eagle's leg is tangled in a piece of twine tying her to her nest, preventing her from foraging for food to fed her baby. Ryder calls Skye to help save her, despite Skye's fear of Eagles. Skye does her best, but the Mama Eagle views her attempts as attack and territorially defends both her nest and her baby. Ryder has Spy Chase distract Mama Eagle using his spy drone, allowing Skye to fire her leg. However the now free upset Mama Eagle angrily chased after the Spy Drone though eventually gives up and goes to forage for food so she can feed her baby. The PAW Patrol and Mayor Goodway watch as Mama Eagle returns to her nest with a fish for little eagle and hugs her baby. Being a wild animal, Mama eagle is strongly territorial and extremely protective of both her nest and her baby. Like the bird of prey she is, she follows her instincts and preys on small animals like Bunnies. She also known to hunt fish and worms as well. Like the seagulls, though she often appears as an antagonist, Mama Eagle is not necessarily intentionally malicious, as she simply follows her nature instincts as a predatory bird and mother who fiercely defends her territory and her eaglet. However occasionally she can be nice, like when she found Rocky and Chickaletta in the Easter basket along with her baby, she offered Rocky a worm, though he let Chickaletta have it. She also known to show motherly affectionate toward her baby. Mama eagle has brown feathers all over most of her body and white feathers on her head, sharp vision, and sharp claws. Category:Characters Category:Secondary Animals Category:Eagles Category:Important Females Category:Important Adults Category:Living in AB's Outskirts Category:Antagonists Category:Eagle Family Members Category:Forest Animals Category:Rescued by the PAW Patrol